L'oeil blanc du destin
by Samuelle Pegasus
Summary: Deux jumeaux de 15 ans, Hizashi et Hiashi Hyuuga, découvrent un livre renfermant une prophétie bien étrange. Cette prophétie changeras la vie d'Hiashi à jamais. Couple totalement cinglé...yaoi
1. Chapter 1

_Rebonjour mes lapins me revoici avec cette fois-ci une fic à chapitres! j'espère que vous aimerez et à la demande général, c'est pas un autre truc affreux comme mon Gaï x Lee...ça en passant, c'étais un défi qu'une copine m'as lancé et que je crois j'ai réussi avec brio..._

Raiting: Pour tous pour le moment. Je vous aviserai à l'avance des changements s'il y en a.

Couples: Il n'y en a pas pour le moment mais il y en aura

Disclaimer: Naurto est pas à moi! Si ça serait à moi eh bien le gentil petit prof d'académie à la cicatrice sur le nez serait anbu

Bonne lecture!

« Merde, Hizashi, qu'est-ce que tu fous! »

« Eh bien ça se voit pas! »

« Oui, enfin…mais c'est INTERDIT! Même moi j'ai pas droit d'y toucher à ce putain de bouquin alors je vois pas pourquoi toi tu pourrais, surtout que tu es dans la famille secondaire… »

« … »

« Quoi! »

« Ah et puis laisse faire Hiashi…Tu ne comprends rien à ma fougue naturelle et à mon sens poussé pour la découverte d'objets...intéressant. »

« N'importe quoi… »

Les jumeaux Hyuuga se trouvaient encore dans une situation des plus tordues. En fait ils étaient carrément dans la merde, une fois de plus à cause d'Hizashi. Hiashi avait tenté de lui faire entendre raison mais rien n'y avais agit et son jeune frère s'entêtait à essayer de lire le livre de la famille Hyuuga, celui qui expliquait entre autre les nombreux secrets du byakugan. Un livre interdit quoi. Mis sous haute sécurité. Cadenassé dans un petit coffre qui était dans un plus gros fermé avec des sceaux et des gros cadenas dans une grosse armoire de chêne cadenassée elle aussi et barrée de sceaux dans une petite pièce triplement bouclée dans le fond d'une plus grande pièce barrée et bien cachée dans le fin fond du bunker de l'immense demeure des Hyuuga. Un livre banal qui par toute sa protection devenait le plus fascinant des livres quoi…

« Hizashi, je te préviens. Si on se fait prendre… »

« Ouais, ouais…T'es pas dans le coup, t'as essayé de me retenir, je t'ai menacé etc. Je sais. »

« Merci. »

Hizashi parcourait le livre avec la plus grande attention alors que son frère semblait prêt à tout pour arrêter ce qui pour lui était un pure délit, une trahison envers les Hyuuga. Bien qu'ils soient jumeaux identiques, Hiashi et Hizashi avaient tout sauf un caractère similaire. L'un était sérieux, l'autre était un vrai cancre qui passait son temps à plaisanter. L'un était posé et poli, l'autre était sans nul doute le plus cochon des Hyuugas. L'un était chaste, réservé et préférait s'adonner à réviser ses techniques plutôt qu'à aller faire la fête, l'autre animait toute les booms de Konoha et se ramenait à chaque fois une copine sous le bras pour la nuit. L'un était la fierté, l'autre la honte de la famille. Mais le plus fantastique dans tout ça est qu'Hizashi avait toujours le don d'embobiner le sérieux Hiashi dans ses plans foéreux sans même le prier. C'étais si simple! Il n'avais qu'à commencer à parler à Hiashi, il le distrayait avec un quelconque sujet emmerdant dont il était si friand et il commençais à marcher vers là où se déroulerais les prochains explois de SHB, the Super Hyuuga Boy, tombeur de ses dames et sauveur de ces chatons haut perché dans les arbres, ce modèle de beauté masculine en constante compétition avec Fugaku Uchiha, l'autre tombeur de Konoha. Là encore ça avait commencé par une conversation des plus banales et ennuyantes sur une nouvelle technique découverte par un ancien qui consistait à bla bla bla inutile et ennuyeux et Hizashi n'avait eu qu'à demander à son frère de se lever et de le suivre. Celui-ci trop captivé par la conversation dans laquelle ils étaient s'était levé et l'avait suivi jusqu'au bunker, avait rouspetté mais avait finalement décidé d'aider son frère quand celui-ci s'étais mis à lui demander s'il ne voulais pas l'aider parce qu'il avait peur où parce qu'il en était incapable et une fois de plus, trop bourré d'orgueil, Hiashi avait aidé son frère.

« Hizashiiiiiiiiii…! Si père nous coince… » fit Hiashi en tapant nerveusement du pied par terre, non par peur mais pour se retenir de baffer son frère.

« La ferme. » lui par contre était plus que concentré dans le bouquin. Il venait d'ailleurs de tomber sur quelque chose de fort intéressant écrit sur un bout de papier lissé là par hasard.

« Hiashi, viens voir ça, c'est trop dément. »

« Eh bien fais vite, j'entends des pas qui se rapprochent. »

« C'est qui! »

Hiashi activa ses byakugan et pu voir la personne qui approchait qui était nul autre que leur père qui lui aussi avait activé ses byakugan et voyait tout ce qui se passait avant même d'avoir pénétré la pièce. Il lui faisait d'ailleurs signe de décamper de là en pointant en arrière avec son pouce d'un geste un peu rageur. Ils allaient être dans la merde. Privé de sorti pendant au moins trois semaine et privé de dessert pendant un bon mois. Hizashi allait être insupportable…

« C'est père. »

« … »

« Hizashi! »

« Bon sang, c'est pas vrai… » Sa voix semblait brisée par la panique.

« Quoi encore! C'est de ta faute je te rappelles! Toi et ''ta fougue naturelle'' et ton ''sens de la découverte d'objets intéressants''. Tu vois où ça nous mène encore! Tout est de ta faute! » cracha t'il, furieux.

« Non c'est pas ça! Le lecteur secret de cet ouvrage qui se feras prendre en plein délit, s'il se trouve dans l'œil blanc du destin, verras l'œil blanc de son prochain. »

« Qu'est-ce que tu radotes encore? »

« Je dis juste ce que je lis, ça me semble être une prophétie… »

« Prophétie, prophétie…je vais t'en dire une prophétie, moi! On va encore se faire punir par ta faute! » fit remarquer Hiashi d'un ton acide en se retournant vers Hizashi qui venait de comprendre les sens des mots qu'il venait de lire.

« Non! Ne regardes pas ici! »

« Et pourquoi? »

Hizashi venait de fermer le livre et la couverture présentait un œil. Byakugan.

« La prophétie, ferme les yeux, regarde ailleurs! »

Hizashi était totalement paniqué alors qu'Hiashi pris au dépourvu et trop captivé par la couverture du livre ne fis rien. La porte de la pièce du fin fond du bunker s'ouvrit et Hiashi se senti tiré par l'avant, comme si la couverture du livre venait de l'avaler.

« Hizashi! » tenta t-il de crier, mais rien n'y fit. C'est comme si son cri avait été étouffé par quelque chose alors que tout devenait noir autour de lui. Tout se fit en une fraction de seconde et il pu ressentir la pierre froide du bunker sous ses pieds à nouveau, toutefois son père et son jumeau n'étaient plus là. Il commença à se questionner.

« Père? » tenta t'il d'appeler. Personne ne répondit. Le silence lui tomba dessus comme un seau d'eau glacée. Il avait peur d'appeler la personne à qui il pensait de peur qu'elle ne lui réponde pas…

« Hi…Hizashi? »

Rien. Juste le silence.

« HIZASHI! » cria t'il alors qu'il sortait du bunker en courrant. Il monta les marches quatre à quatre pour se rendre à leur chambre. Bien qu'ils soient rendus à 15 ans, les jumeaux n'avaient jamais voulu faire chambre à part et leur grande chambre comprenait encore deux lits. Malgré leur nombreuses différences, l'amour fraternel qu'ils portaient l'un à l'autre était très fort et à leur yeux des plus précieux et bien qu'ils soient rendus de jeunes hommes, ils préféraient partager la même chambre et cela même si Hizashi était reconnu pour être un coureur de jupon hors paire. De toute façon, Hiashi dormait si dur qu'il ne se rendais compte d'absolument rien…

« Hizashi! » scanda Hiashi quand il ouvrit la porte de leur chambre. Sa surprise fut grande quand il vit à quel point leur chambre avait changé. Tout les posters de groupe rock que son frère avait accroché aux murs étaient partis et les murs avaient été repeints d'une couleur beige, chaude comme les dunes de Suna. Près d'un mur se trouvait un grand lit aux draps blancs aux aires ultra moelleux. Son frère y dormait. Quand il le vit, Hiashi se précipita vers lui, soulagé de l'avoir retrouvé. Il ne comprenais plus rien de ce qui arrivait et Hizashi allait le lui dire…

« Hizashi! C'est pas le temps de dormir! Tu vas m'expliquer ce qui se passe! »

Hiashi avait sauté sur le lit et s'était mis à brasser son frère par les épaules. Ce dernier ouvrit brusquement les yeux et lâcha un cri avant de rouler en bas du lit sur le coup de la surprise en un « boum! » apparemment douloureux s'il se fiait au petit gémissement de douleur endormi que son frère venait de lâcher. À peine deux secondes après être tombé, le bel endormi se releva et se mit en position de combat après s'être débattu avec sa longue chevelure d'encre.

« Plus un geste! » scanda t'il d'un ton catégorique et sans reproche.

« Hizashi, calme-toi! C'est moi! »

Le jeune oiseau en cage regarda Hiashi en fronçant les sourcils et repris une position neutre en voyant qu'il avait devant lui un membre de son clan. Il restait toutefois perplexe.

« J'suis pas Hizashi. »

« Ouais, ouais… et moi c'est Shodai hokage, enchanté. Non mais sérieusement... »

« Je suis très sérieux. Je m'appelles Neji. »

Hiashi ne savait plus comment réagir. Il avait l'ait sérieux en disant ça, l'autre Hyuuga…Il s'assit en tailleur sur le lit et son regard atteint le sol. L'autre jeune homme ne tarda pas à venir le rejoindre, s'asseyant sur le bord du lit.

« Comment tu t'appelles? » fit le dénommé Neji d'une voix douce en essayant de capter le regard de l'autre.

« Hiashi. Hiashi Hyuuga. »

« QUOI! »

Neji n'en croyais pas ses oreille mais commençais à comprendre bien des choses…

…………………………………………………………………………………………………………

_Alors vous avez aimé! Laissez-moi vos commentaires et suggestions! Ça me fera plaisir de les lire!_


	2. Chappie 2

_Rebonjour mes lapins me revoici avec cette fois-ci une fic_

Raiting: Pour tous pour le moment. Je vous aviserai à l'avance des changements s'il y en a.

Couples: Naruto x Hinata, mais pas pour longtemps...

Disclaimer: Naurto est pas à moi! Si ça serait à moi eh bien le gentil petit prof d'académie à la cicatrice sur le nez serait anbu et l'autre là aux cheveux longs et à la face de serpent serait sans doute pas si méchant que ça après tout…héhé 

Hiashi Hyuuga semblait nerveux de ces derniers temps et ça ne manquait pas de se faire remarquer par les commères de Konoha. La nouvelle avait fait le tour. Le maître Hyuuga avait dernièrement fait tomber une étagère complète de bière et vins et il avait du tout payer…Une chance qu'il était l'un des plus riches shinobi de Konoha sinon il aurait été dans le pétrin!  
Et pour ajouter au bouquet, il savait que si sa fille Hinata était étrange, c'est parce qu'elle fréquentait Naruto en cachette alors qu'elle commençait à en arracher pour Shino. Il le savait, il se rappelait très bien de ce qui s'étais passé environ une vingtaine d'année auparavant et le redoutait encore plus aujourd'hui…

Hiashi était en train de faire les courses ce matin là. Il savait qu'il ne devait pas être en retard pour l'arrivée de son lui-même plus jeune car il ne voulais pas que ça se reproduise une deuxième fois. Avec un peu de chance, peut-être arriverais t'il à changer les choses. Il regarda sa montre. 9h15. Il devrait arriver chez lui avant 9h30 sinon il serait trop tard, son lui plus jeune paniquerait en ne voyant pas Hizashi et monterais réveiller Neji qui lui dirais que son père était en mission pour 1 an à Iwa alors qu'en réalité il était 6 pieds sous terre depuis un bon moment déjà. Il devais faire vite et retourner à la maison, quitte à ne pas avoir de crème à mettre dans son café…

………………………………………………………………………………………

« Hizashi est…en mission à Iwa no kuni pour l'instant…il dois revenir dans…1 an. Il vient tout juste de partir… »

« Il est devenu un bon shinobi alors! »

« Oui, un très bon shinobi, en effet… »

Hiashi ne pouvais s'empêcher de sentir un flot réconfortant le traverser en pensant à son frère qui était selon les dires de son neveu Neji, un excellent shinobi. Il se sentais fier, tout simplement. Mais il restait tout de même curieux quant au reste…

« Et les Hokages…on est toujours sous le règne du 3ème! »

« Non, il est mort au combat. »

« Et le 4ème c'est qui alors? »

« Ce fut l'éclair jaune de Konoha. »

« Lui? Le blondinet hyperactif et idiot là! Mais…il est mort aussi! »

« Il est mort juste comme il a réussi à neutraliser le démon renard à 9 queues. Ensuite le 3ème a repris le règne mais est décédé et c'est maintenant au tour du 5ème Hokage. »

« C'est qui le 5ème alors! »

« Tsunade, une des trois sannin légendaire. »

« Et Orochimaru n'étais pas mieux disposé à gouverner! »

« Vois-tu, Orochimaru il… »

Son jeune oncle Hiashi avec qui étrangement il s'entendait très bien allait encore faire le saut…

……………………………………………………………………………………………

Il était maintenant 9 :27 et Hiashi commençais à devenir de plus en plus nerveux alors qu'il s'en allais avec ses paquets d'épicerie sur les bras. Son lui plus jeune devait bientôt arriver. Aïe. Il fallais qu'il accélère le pas. Il se mit alors à marcher plus vite quand soudain il vit quelque chose, ou plutôt quelqu'un. Devait-il le faire, ou pas! Après tout, sa réputation allait être fichu d'une manière ou d'une autre, c'étais certain. Par contre, s'il pouvais faire quelque chose pour changer le cours des choses, il le ferais volontiers.

Les deux paquets d'épicerie prirent le bord et il couru en direction de la personne, l'agrippant par la manche et l'entraînant dans une ruelle sombre juste vis à vis là où il se trouvaient. Le jeune homme semblait pris au dépourvu.

« Mr Hyuuga, si c'est à propos d'Hinata je… »

« Plus un mot, Naruto. Tu dois m'écouter. »

Naruto resta muet comme une carpe et se contenta de fixer son beau-père sans ciller, n'osant pas lui balancer tout ce qu'il avait envi de lui balancer par respect pour sa Hinata chérie.

« Très bien. Tu vas peut-être me prendre pour un fou mais…ne me parle pas, ok! »

Naruto releva un sourcil. Il ne comprenait visiblement rien aux paroles d'Hiashi. Avait-elles non seulement un sens!

« Naruto, tu feras ce que je te dis, ok! Promets le moi. Si tu me parles, ça auras des conséquences que je peux pas te dire tout de suite sur ta vie et aussi sur la mienne. Il faut à tout prix que tu m'évites. »

Le blond regardait toujours son beau-père qu'il trouvait de plus en plus étrange, lui qui à l'habitude était toujours si sérieux et posé, qui tout d'un coup devenait un homme nerveux et qui semblait très familier avec lui. Naruto pouvait voir ses mains trembler et la sueur lui perler sur le front. Était-il fiévreux? Voir délirant!  
Le jeune renard lui posa une main sur le front, craignant pour sa santé. Rien. Il était tout ce qu'il y avait de plus normal. Hiashi soupira et regarda vers le ciel.

« Non, je ne suis pas fiévreux, merci. Je te dis juste que tu vas tout comprendre ce que je viens de te dire dans environ 45 minutes, ok? Mais rappelles-toi bien d'une chose. Ne m'adresse pas la paroles, ok! Je t'en supplie… »

Ayant arrêté de se poser des questions, le plus jeune acquiesça à la requête du plus vieux en un timide mouvement de la tête. À ce geste, Hiashi soupira, soulagé. Naruto allait le laisser tranquille et rien ne se passerait. Sa vie serait belle et calme et quand il retournerait à son époque, aucun fantômes ne le hanterait. Il n'aurait pas à redouter l'avenir comme il l'avait fait pendant environ 20 ans. Et qui sait, peut-être même qu'il réussirait à sauver son frère de sa propre bévue…  
À ces pensées, les traits de son visage se détendirent et il décida qu'il était temps de retourner à la maison. Il fit donc volte face mais comme il s'en allais sortir de la ruelle, il entendit une voix familière s'élever.

« Permettez-moi de vous dire que vous avez vraiment l'air très étrange, Mr. Hyuuga. »

« Ce n'est que très rarement que je parle avec le cœur, Naruto Uzumaki. »

Sa voix rauque était presque un murmure que Naruto parvint quand même à comprendre. Il en resta toutefois surpris.  
Quant à Hiashi, il regarda sa montre et en son fort intérieur se gratifia d'un chapelet de jurons. Il n'aurait jamais dû s'arrêter à Naruto et pour cela il allait arriver en retard chez lui…

…………………………………………………………………………………..

« QUOI! »

Ça, Hiashi venait de le crier et les murs en tremblaient encore. Neji le regardait avec une expression presque amusée alors que son jeune oncle s'arrachait presque les cheveux de sur la têtes.

« Oui, t'as tout compris. »

« Elles…elles s'appellent comment, mes filles! »

« La plus vieille s'appelle Hinata et la plus jeune Hanabi. »

« J'ai toujours aimé Hinata comme nom de fille…elles sont comment? »

« Hinata est très timide et réservée. Elle ne fais pas une très bonne kunoichi si tu veux mon avis. Quant à Hanabi, elle promets beaucoup par contre. »

« Je… »

Les deux jeunes shinobi se tournèrent vers la porte de la chambre quand ils entendirent des pas se rapprocher. Ils eurent tout deux le réflexe d'activer leurs byakugan pour se rendre compte qu'il s'agissait d'Hiashi lui-même. Neji tourna son regard vers son jeune oncle qui lui était totalement figé à la vue de lui-même plus vieux. Par contre, il décida de désactiver ses byakugan et préféra attendre la venue de l'autre. La porte de la chambre de Neji s'ouvrit enfin et Hiashi y entra, sous le regard de Neji et de lui-même plus jeune. Ce dernier ne pu s'empêcher de parler à son lui-même plus vieux.

« Aïe, je deviens fou. »

« Non, nous sommes tout à fait saint d'esprit, t'inquiètes pas. »

« T'as les joues creuses. »

« Je sais. »

« T'es cerné. »

« Je suis incapable de dormir de ces temps-ci. Va savoir pourquoi… »

« T'as des épaules d'enfer. »

« Ouais, je sais »

« Je hais ton habillement. »

« Je le hais aussi mais comme c'est ma femme qui… »

« Ta femme? »

« Mariage arrangé. »

« Avec qui? »

« Anzu. »

« Non…TT »

« Oui malheureusement. »

Neji regardait la scène de là où il était, plus que confus. Hiashi questionnait Hiashi, avide d'en connaître plus sur son future et ne comprenait plus rien mais surtout, ne savait pas comment ils allaient s'en sortir. Son plus vieil oncle par contre le savait très bien et il faudrait qu'il leur dise, à lui ainsi qu'à Hiashi et à tout ceux qu'il rencontrerait durant son séjour parmis eux.

« Et…et Hizashi vs Fugaku, ou en sont-ils! »

« Euh…si on allait voir l'Hokage? Je crois qu'elle pourras nous aider. Je sais ce qui vas se passer mais il faut quand même qu'elle soit au courant elle aussi. Qu'en dites vous! »

Neji acquiesça et pendant que Neji se défaisait de son pyjamas pour aborder une tenue plus convenable pour sortir, les deux autres sortirent et l'attendirent sur le pas de la porte de sa chambre. Le plus jeune remarquait cependant que son plus vieux lui semblait nerveux. Très nerveux alors qu'il se savait calme pourtant.

« Qu'y a t'il? »

« Rien. »

Ha. Il se trahissait. Le jeune Hiashi savait très bien reconnaître les signes de sa nervosité car il en avait lui même pris conscience grâce à Hizashi qui le lui avait mentionné maintes et maintes fois et quand il se jouait avec les pouces, ça ne présageait rien de bon.

« Tu sais très bien que je te connais comme personne alors viens pas jouer à ça avec moi. T'oublies que je suis toi. Maintenant dis-moi ce qu'il va se passer s'il te plaît. »

« Tu vas arriver là bas et tout vas bien aller, il te donneront un équipe. »

« C'est tout! »

« Fais juste ne pas parler au petit blondinet. Je vais essayer de parler à Tsunade mais… »

« Qu'est-ce qu'il a le petit blondinet! »

« Fais juste ne pas lui parler, ok! Fais moi confiance, c'est pas une bonne idée si tu veux mon avis et ça va juste t'occasionner des problèmes ensuite. »

« Très bien alors, je vais faire de mon mieux si tu dis que ça va me nuire… »

Neji sorti enfin de la chambre et les trois shinobis se regardèrent, fin prêts à aller au bureau de l'Hokage.

………………………………………………………………………………………………

« Mmm…Je vois. Alors dans ce cas si tu veux, en attendant, je peux te placer dans une équipe de trois déjà formé en attendant que tu retournes à ton époque, comme ça tu n'auras pas le sentiment d'être inutile, à moins que tu ne désires rester dans la demeure des Hyuugas à attendre ton heure. C'est ta décision. »

« J'accepte avec plaisir votre proposition, Maître Hokage. »

« Laisse-moi voir. Maintenant nous allons te placer dans l'équipe #7, l'équipe Hatake Kakashi. Neji, vas les quérir, ils sont déjà en entraînement à l'heure qu'il est. »

« À vos ordre, Maître Hokage. »

Neji parti alors du bureau de Tsunade, utilisant la fenêtre comme porte de sortie, question d'accélérer la chose. Quant aux deux Hiashi, ils restèrent là et le silence s'installa entre les trois personnes restantes dans le bureau de la dame Hokage. Le plus jeune des deux pensait aux nom de son nouveau maître et au lien de parenté possible entre lui et le célèbre Croc Blanc de Konoha, de même à tout ce que Neji avait eu le temps de lui dire quant à Orochimaru et à tout ce qui s'était passé à Konoha depuis. Le plus vieux pendant ce temps se remémorait maintenant mieux les événements et pensa qu'il aurait mieux fait d'ordonner à son lui plus jeune de refuser de devenir shinobi pour Konoha s'il ne voulais pas que ça se reproduise. Il fallait à tout prix que Naruto tienne parole et ne lui adresse pas la parole.  
Quelques instants plus tard, Neji arriva enfin, suivi de Sasuke, Sakura, Naruto et bien entendu de Sharingan Hatake Kakashi.

« Bien. Le jeune homme s'appelle Hiashi Hyuuga et seras à partir de maintenant et pour un temps indéterminé votre coéquipier. Vous trois, allez au terrain où vous vous entraîniez et essayer de vous familiariser avec lui, faites les présentations en attendant. Nous devons parler, votre sensei, Hiashi et moi. »

« À vos ordres, Hokage-sama. » répondirent les trois équipiers et amis en cœur.

Le jeune homme suivi ses nouveaux coéquipier qui l'amenèrent jusqu'au terrain où il s'entraînaient, le terrain qui avait jadis servi à l'exercice des clochettes. Naruto comprenait maintenant le sens des paroles d'Hiashi Hyuuga quand il lui avait dit de ne pas lui parler, par contre il ne comprenait pas le sens de tout ça. Après tout, s'il avait à être dans le pétrin, il saurais sans doute s'en sortir encore une fois! Après tout, il était le prochain Hokage, celui qui allais tous les surpasser et rien de devait le faire reculer.

« Bon eh bien si nous commencions les présentations! » commença Sakura à l'adresse des jeunes hommes autour d'elle.

« Très bien, toi d'abord. Qui est-tu! Ton nom, ce que t'aime, ce que tu déteste, tes loisirs et tes rêves. » posa Sasuke à Hiashi qui dans le visage de Sasuke voyait étrangement Fugaku.

« Bon, très bien. Je m'appelles Hiashi Hyuuga. J'aime mon frère jumeau Hizashi, par contre je déteste ses gags et ses plans foireux, comme loisir j'aime bien me rendre à la bibliothèque de Konoha pour me cultiver quand je ne suis pas en train de m'entraîner et je rêve de faire partie de l'élite des ninjas de Konoha et d'être reconnu comme étant l'un des meilleurs parmis les membres de mon clan, voilà. À vous maintenant. »

« Moi je suis Sasuke Uchiha… »

« Le fils de Fugaku! »

« Tout à fait, je suis le fils de Fugaku et Mikoto Uchiha et malheureusement le frère d'Itachi Uchiha, un dangereux psychopathe qui fait parti de l'akatsuki. C'est bon, je peux continuer! »

« Oh mais pardonne mon impolitesse, je t'en pris. » railla Hiashi tout en faisant une révérence théâtrale et sarcastique à sa majesté Uchiha pour qu'il continue son discourt, ce qui ne manqua pas d'amuser Naruto et de faire pester Sakura. Il avait parfaitement conscience qu'il se conduisait comme Hizashi en ce moment mais qu'est-ce qu'il pouvait s'en f…moquer.

« Donc je suis Sasuke Uchiha, j'aime très peu de choses par contre j'en déteste beaucoup. Pour ce qui est de mes loisirs, je suis un peu comme toi, par contre moi je ne suis pas un rat de bibliothèque… »

« Mais tu me cherches des crosses là, je n'ai jamais dit ça! » s'énerva Hiashi.

« Non mais tu vas me laisser finir! Enfin pour ce qui est de mes rêves, je rêve de devenir assez puissant pour tuer un certain homme. Voilà, j'ai fini! » fini Sasuke, s'énervant lui aussi après Hiashi.

Ce fut ensuite au tour de Sakura de se présenter au jeune Hyuuga.

« Moi je suis Haruno Sakura, la fille d'Akira et Li-Ann Haruno, j'aime un gars et j'aime pas tout ceux qui lui touchent ou qui font du mal à mes amis et à ma famille, comme loisir, j'aime passer du temps avec ma meilleure amie Ino et parler de choses de filles avec elle et je rêve de devenir une très grande médecin comme Godaïme Hokage. »

Tout juste comme la jeune fille eut terminé, un jeune blondinet s'avança vers Hiashi, ne pouvant plus se contenir comme d'habitude…

« Et moi je suis Naurto Uzumaki, le prochain Hokage! » scanda t'il à haute voix sous le regard exaspéré de Sasuke et Sakura, ainsi que sous celui surpris d'Hiashi qui dû se faire violence pour ne pas éclater de rire en entendant ces propos du moins explosifs.

« Ben quoi! » fit Naruto en regardant Hiashi qui avais visiblement beaucoup de mal à se retenir de rire.

« Non, c'est ok Naruto Uzumaki, vas-y… »

Étrangement, Hiashi avait le sentiment qu'il allait bien s'entendre avec ce Naruto Uzumaki dont les manières lui rappelaient celles d'Hizashi…

_Alors vous avez aimé! Moi en tout cas j'espère que ça vous a plu! Ça me ferais plaisir de lire vos commentaires! Le prochain chappie seras au rendez vous dans...dès que je pourrai!_


	3. Chapter 3

_Rebonjour mes lapins me revoici avec cette fois-ci une fic_

Raiting: Pour tous pour le moment. Je vous aviserai à l'avance des changements s'il y en a.

Couples: Un petit Naruto x Hinata mais rien d'autre à signaler pour le moment! cependant, j'ai une petite idée de ce que je vais faire, c'est pas encore confirmé par contre...

Disclaimer: Naurto est pas à moi! Si ça serait à moi eh bien le gentil petit prof d'académie à la cicatrice sur le nez serait anbu

**Chapitre 3: Mon premier entraînement**

« Waaa! C'est comment est-ce que tu appelles cette technique là déjà?! »

« Ça s'appelle le rasegan. Pas mal non?! »

« Et tu dis que c'est le quatrième qui a inventé ça… Je dois t'avouer que je trouve ça étonnant. Ça tiens du génie. »

« C'était semble t'il le plus fort d'entre tous. J'espère un jour pouvoir atteindre son calibre ou bien le surpasser. »

Naruto se tourna vers la falaise sur laquelle étaient sculptés les visages des 5 Hokages de Konoha, un kunai dans une main et l'autre sur sa hanche. Depuis qu'Hiashi était arrivé, il n'avaient fait que parler alors que Sasuke et Sakura s'entraînaient ensemble. Les deux jeunes hommes avaient balancé par la fenêtre les avertissements que leur avaient proféré le vieux Hiashi et s'en étaient depuis donné à cœur joie, parlant chacun de leurs techniques avec le plus grand intérêt.

Hiashi s'approcha du gros arbre que Naruto venait de mettre à terre grâce à son rasegan. Son chakra était si étonnant, jamais il n'avait vu un autre ninja avec une puissance aussi grande. Même lui qui était selon l'avis publique l'un des talents les plus prometteurs de Konoha dans son temps devais reconnaître le talent de son nouveau coéquipier Naruto. Il avait confiance que celui-ci réaliserait son rêve de devenir Hokage.

Il avança sa main vers l'arbre encore fumant pour le toucher.

« Fais attention, il doit être encore très chaud. » dit Naruto.

Hiashi retira sa main, toujours regardant l'arbre qui avait été littéralement pulvérisé. Il ne pouvais cesser de se le répéter, mais Naruto lui rappelait tellement son frère! Tout aussi fanfaron, tête brûlée, mais tout aussi drôle, déterminé…

« Tu deviendras Hokage, j'en suis sur. » dit sincèrement Hiashi, posant son regard sur le blondinet qui visiblement était touché par son commentaire. Naurto ne savait plus comment réagir et restait bouche bée. Puis soudainement, Hiashi lui lança un kunai qu'il failli se prendre en pleine tronche. Heureusement, il se tassa juste à temps et l'évita.

« Non mais c'est quoi ton problème! » gueula presque Naruto.

« Tu semblais un peu distrait pendant un instant, j'ai décidé de te ramener parmis nous.» affirma joyeusement Hiashi alors qu'il s'apprêtait à sauter sur une branche. Cependant, le regard que lui jetait Naruto le lui empêcha littéralement. 

« Eh ben qu'est-ce que t'as, on s'entraîne ou non?! »

« Oui, c'est juste que je suis encore sous le choc, il y a très peu de gens qui croient en moi comme ça et encore moins pour me le dire et ça me touche vraiment de savoir que tu crois en moi. Merci. »

« De rien, on est coéquipier maintenant, pas vrai?! C'est normal. »

« Je dirais plutôt amis si ça ne te déranges pas. »

« Je dois avouer que ça concorde un peu mieux, oui… » dit pensivement Hiashi. Naruto usa de ce moment qui croyait être de l'absence de la part de son ami pour lui lancer tout son arsenal de shirukens par la tête mais Hiashi para l'attaque avec Kaiten, le tourbillon divin.

Le jeune Hyuuga après avoir lancé sa défensive, regarda son ami, quelque peu agressif.

« Non mais qu'est-ce qu'il te prends!? »

« Tu semblais un peu distrait pendant un instant, j'ai décidé de te ramener parmis nous.» railla Naruto en prenant du mieux qu'il le pouvais la voix d'Hiashi. Ce dernier compris ce que voulais Naruto et s'attacha les cheveux précipitamment pour ne pas qu'ils obstruent sa vue avec un élastique qu'il cachait toujours au fond de ses poche ou à son poignet, avant de foncer sur son nouvel ami le blondinet tout en activant ses byakugans.

« Naruto, si je t'attrape, tu vas souffrir! » lança Hiashi en activant ses byakugan.

Le réceptacle de Kyuubi se mit immédiatement à courir, essayant d'échapper au jeune Hyuuga décidé à avoir sa peau tout en riant de bon cœur. Il se clona et ses clones se dispersèrent, préparant une embuscade qu'Hiashi pu parfaitement voir à l'aide de ses yeux blancs. Il n'en fit cependant pas mine, et continua à courir après Naruto.

« Vois-tu Hiashi, je crois plutôt qu'en bout de compte, c'est moi qui vais me tricoter un pull avec tes cheveux! »

Naruto se retourna et…

PAF!

Un combat sans merci venait de débuter sur le terrain d'entraînement préféré de l'équipe #7.

………………………………………………………………………………………………

« Veuillez vous asseoir, messieurs. » dit poliment Tsunade à l'adresse des deux jounins. Hiashi semblait troublé, savant au fond de lui que son double devait sûrement être en train de faire la peau à Naruto après lui avoir ouvert une place dans son cœur, parmis les rares personnes qu'il considérait comme étant ses amis. Il s'assis sur l'une des deux chaises qui se trouvaient devant le grand bureau de l'Hokage, en compagnie d'Hatake Kakashi. Une fois qu'ils furent bien installés, Tsunade commença.

« Tout d'abord Kakashi, vous savez que celui qui viens d'intégrer est Hiashi Hyuuga, donc la même personne qui se trouve ici avec nous deux, ok?! »

« Mais il s'agit de quoi exactement? »

« Il s'agit d'un voyage dans le temps apparemment. Votre tâche dans tout cela est de lui enseigner votre savoir jusqu'à ce qu'il retourne à son époque. »

« Bien Hokage-sama. Autres choses pour moi? »

« Oui, et c'est pour cela que j'ai demandé à Hiashi de rester. Hiashi, je sais que vos intentions de vouloir changer le passé-présent sont sûrement pour une bonne cause, mais je ne crois pas que ça soit la solution. C'est pour cela que votre jeune double habiteras chez Kakashi pour le temps qu'il seras ici. »

Hiashi n'en revenait tout simplement pas. Il ne pouvais pas dire ce qui s'était passé la dernière fois parce que ça ne regardais que lui et ceux qui y étaient impliqués mais il devait tout de même faire son possible pour que cela arrive à nouveau, et de laisser son jeune lui-même aller habiter chez Kakashi serait une erreur des plus bêtes. Hiashi devait rester avec lui et Neji à tout prix, ou sinon les conséquences seraient catastrophiques.

« Je ne veux pas vous paraître insolent mais…Pourquoi? »

« Tous deux avons vécu des situations difficiles par le passé et je sais que vous voulez essayer de le changer, Hiashi. Je sais que certaines cicatrices pèsent dur sur vous mais il y a certaines choses sur lesquels on ne peux pas revenir, j'ai appris ça avec le temps… » dit Tsunade alors que son regard s'assombrissait alors que dans sa tête elle revoyais encore et toujours les visages de Nawaki et Dan.

« Et pourquoi est-ce que je ne pourrais pas y arriver, moi? Ce n'est pas parce que certains on échoué que j'échouerai forcément! » dit Hiashi, les dents serrés alors qu'il se retenait du mieux qu'il le pouvais pour ne pas éclater de rage devant les propos de la Hokage. Il devait faire preuve de contrôle, de contenance…Il ne devais pas perdre la face…ne pas se fâcher…ignorer son envie de tout lui balancer son stock de shirukens par la tête…prendre une graaaande respiration…un autre…

Super.

« Parce que vous savez comme moi que le processus est déjà enclenché et que ça serait de perdre votre temps que d'essayer de changer ce que vous avez déjà vécu. »

« Vous me dites par là qu'il faudrait que je fasse comme si de rien n'était, comme si rien n'allait se produire! »

Prends un grand respire, Hiashi…

Au grand étonnement de Kakashi et Hiashi, Tsunade se leva et après avoir mise son bureau en charpies pour avoir donné un coup de point dessus, rouge de colère.

« Parce que vous pensez que je n'ai pas essayé de ramener ceux qui m'ont été dérobés?! Que je n'ai pas tenté moi aussi de changer les choses?! Si c'est pour Hizashi, il est condamné. »

« Ce n'est pas que pour Hizashi… »

« Eh bien oubliez tout vos rêves de changer le passé. Je peux vous dire que pour avoir essayé, ce ne sont que des illusions. On ne peux pas changer notre destin et vous ne faites pas exception à la règle, bien que vous le croyez peut-être. C'est pourquoi le jeune Hiashi iras chez Kakashi pour que vous soyez en contact le moins possible l'un avec l'autre. C'est un ordre. »

Tout juste comme elle eut fini sa phrase, Tsunade se dirigea vers la porte de son bureau et en sorti, apparemment toujours aussi folle de rage. Les deux hommes quant à eux restèrent un bon moment dans l'incapacité de dire quoi que ce soit.

« Moi je dois retourner à l'entraînement, j'avais promis d'aider Naruto avec l'une de ses techniques. » dit finalement le ninja copieur.

«…Kakashi? »

« Oyo? »

« Prends soin de moi…enfin…de lui, ok? » dit Hiashi tout en gardant son air sérieux qu'il avait du mal à retrouver de ces temps-ci. Pour toute réponse, il reçu un regard bienveillant.

« C'est promis. »

Si Kakashi n'avait pas eu ce masque, Hiashi l'aurait sûrement vu sourire. Le shinobi au Sharignan quitta la pièce par la fenêtre pour retourner à l'entraînement avant même qu'Hiashi ne s'en aperçoive. Lui sur son côté allait retourner chez lui et méditer à certaines choses, notamment ce qu'il allait faire à présent…

…………………………………………………………………………………………

D'étranges cris venaient du terrain d'entraînement sur lequel d'échauffait l'équipe #7.

« Alors t'es toujours aussi certain de vouloir te tricoter un pull avec mes cheveux, ou si c'est moi qui vais me faire des mitaines avec les tiens? »

« Ugh…ARGH… » réussi à peine à dire Naruto alors qu'il prenait une teinte bleuté tant il suffoquait. Hiashi l'avais immobilisé au sol en ayant miraculeusement réussi à bien placer les shirukens qu'il lui avait lancé pour qu'ils ne prennent que le bord de ses vêtements et il était maintenant sur lui, l'écrasant sans pitié avec tout son poids et le menaçant à la pointe de son dernier kunai.

« Est-ce que tu te rends? En tout cas ça vaudrais mieux pour toi si tu veux mon avis. »

Pour toute réponse, Naruto hochera faiblement la tête et aussitôt qu'il fut relâché, il aspira en un râlement le plus d'air qu'il le pu et reprit ses couleurs à mesure qu'il respirait. Hiashi sourit, fier de sa victoire et s'éloigna, laissant Naruto haletant sur le sol dur du terrain d'entraînement. Lui aussi aimait ce terrain ci, même s'il préférait largement l'arène de Konoha. Lui et son frère allaient souvent prendre des journées entières à s'entraîner l'un avec l'autre. Il trouvait excitant de se battre avec un Hyuuga, et en particulier avec son frère jumeau dont il connaissait les moindres tics, les moindres gestuels, les moindres détails et surtout les moindres techniques. Il savait exactement quand il ferait quoi, tout comme Hizashi connaissait aussi ses moindres mouvements avant qu'il ne les aie fait. Ils avaient la même puissance également, ce qui rendait les combats de corps à corps drôlement amusant et excitants. Au bout du compte, on ne savaient jamais qui allait gagner et eux-même ne le savaient jamais. À croire qu'il s'agissait de pur hasard. Par contre, les jumeaux Hyuuga étaient réputés comme étant l'équipe la plus synchronisée de tout Konoha et en mission, l'un venait jamais sans l'autre. Ils devenaient si puissant ensemble qu'ils auraient facilement mettre fin au jours d'un kage s'ils l'auraient voulu.

D'ailleurs, pourquoi Hizashi était-il en mission à Suna alors que le plus vieux Hiashi était encore ici? Il devrait en parler avec son vieux lui-même plus tard…D'ici là, il avait un bien plus gros problème sur les bras; Sasuke-bâtard venait d'arriver et le regardait droit dans les yeux.

« Ne viens pas me dire que tu viens de te faire battre par…ça? » dit Sasuke à Naruto qui se relevait à présent. Hiashi se mit à rire doucement d'un rire acide. Le calme avant la tempête comme dirais Hizashi qui savait très bien qu'il était dangereux de provoquer son frère.

« T'es jaloux, Uchiha. » dit-il en riant nerveusement, croisant les bras et regardant le ciel pour ne pas craquer..

« J'suis pas jaloux, j'ai le sharignan, moi. »

« Eh, oh! Fais pas chier…Ça prends plus qu'une pupille comme la tienne pour m'inquiéter en passant. »

Prends un grand respire, Hiashi…

« Ah, c'est donc ça… Tu te sent mal de n'avoir que cette pupille de merde alors que moi j'ai le puissant sharignan? »

« Sache que j'ai un arme bien plus puissante que la tienne. Pour l'instant il n'est pas avec moi mais si je l'aurais il me serait facile de faire de toi et de ton sharignan de mes deux une jolie purée rouge. C'est pas ton nom qui me fais peur, Uchiwawaron! »

« Ouh la réplique! Uchiwawaron! Non mais je ne te pensais beaucoup plus mature que ça! »

« Ça énervait ton père en tout cas… »

Dans les yeux de Sasuke apparu une lueur des plus meurtrières. Hiashi venait d'en dire un peu trop. Il eut à peine le temps de se tasser pour éviter le puissant jet de flamme qui lui était destiné qu'un autre le frôlait dangereusement et il devait esquiver. Il décida donc de sortir sa défense absolue, Kaiten le toubillon divin, qui du même coup projeta son adversaire contre un arbre où il se heurta violemment. Malheureusement pour l'Hyuuga, ce dernier se releva rapidement et dans sa main alors qu'il courrais vers lui, une boule d'éclairs se mit à danser et grandissait à mesure qu'il avançait vers lui. Hiashi ne savais pas quel était cette technique mais comme il s'apprêtait à la parer, il vit Naruto qui dans son dos courrait vers lui. Soudain, il devint plus inquiet alors que la tête de son ami venait de disparaître de son champ de vision pour entrer dans sa tache aveugle. Il ne put le voir tendre la main pour le bousculer au sol et se heurta durement à sa surface alors que dans la main de son ami blond et du clone de ce dernier apparaissait une boule de chakra bleuté tournoyant très vite sur elle-même. Son fameux rasegnan…Mais pourquoi utiliserait-il une tel technique contre un de ses propres coéquipier pour protéger un nouvel arrivant qu'il connaissait à peine? Ce qu'il lui avait dit plus tôt l'avait-il touché à ce point?

L'impact entre les deux jutsus fut terrible et forma un orbe géante autour des deux shinobis. Au bout d'un moment, le rasegan de Naruto réussi à repousser la mystérieuse technique de Sasuke et ce dernier dût lâcher prise. Le blond se fit cependant projeter au loin. Quand Hiashi réactiva ses byakugan pour voir de qui ou quoi il s'agissait, il put voir un homme aux cheveux gris en battaille se tenir entre Sasuke et Naruto. C'étais l'homme qu'il avait vu dans le bureau de l'Hokage, ce Sharigan Kakashi, le fils de croc blanc qui devait être son nouveau maître pour les temps à venir. Sans crier gare, ce dernier sorti un bouquin de sa poche et se mit à lire accoté sur l'arbre à côté de Sasuke.

« Alors les enfants, qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ici? »

« Il a insulté mon défunt père. » dit Sasuke.

« Il a insulté mon clan. » dit Hiashi.

« Il a insulté Hiashi et les Hyuuga. » dit Naruto.

« Sasuke et Hiashi se piquent depuis tout à l'heure, Kakashi-sensei. » dit Sakura.

Kakashi regarda le portrait en rigolant : Hiashi qui pointait Sasuke, Sasuke qui pointait Hiashi, Naruto qui pointait Sasuke et Sakura qui essayait de se faire toute petite. Décidément, il aurait du plaisir avec ce nouveau gamin, ce Hiashi-kun…

_Alors vous avez aimé, ou détesté?! j'aimerais avoir vos commentaires, je vais me faire un plaisir de les lires!_


End file.
